It's True
by JimHawking5
Summary: A poem about the game


Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts...oh well. I do have the manga version of it thou!  
  
  
Notes:This was a free-write I did in my english class for Birdman (Mr. Braidman.)  
  
  
It's True  
  
  
Shining emerald eyes  
Silver hair flowing like the ocean's waves  
Simple attire, thou still odd  
  
I'm not afraid of the darkness.  
Calmly spoken while shadows consumed him  
A smirk on his young face, a spark in his eye  
  
The one whom he cherished in his heart  
Both body and mind, stood shocked by the words  
Even then, he too was to be swallowed  
  
Silver reached for the brown partner  
While brown fumbled as he cried  
Almost there, just an inch  
  
...fallen...fallen...into the dark sea  
Consumed by fear and all vanity  
A sharp cry was the final sound  
  
On the ground now  
Pain, Fear, Temptation, Wonder  
A sudden shock was to be seen  
  
The girl he'd grown with  
Her red hair blowing in a gentle breeze  
she whispered then she screamed  
  
Thru the boy to dissapear  
was yelled and it pierced the air  
Alone now, as he had never been  
  
You are the one...  
Look in your heart...  
Keyblade Master...  
  
The soft voice  
Shivers of fear and contempt  
A lone tear slidding down innocence's cheek  
  
Bursting light   
A startled cry and a whisper...  
  
  
  
A spark of hope and joy  
Renewed faith  
I'll find my friends  
  
A dog, and a duck  
Odd to say enough  
We'll help you find your friends!  
  
Tall, mysterious and over calm  
Fogotten...or hidden...past fears  
...do what you want, Keyblade Master.  
  
The calm and almost sad face  
Blue crystaline eyes of fire  
Attitude like a lion...Leon  
  
Thru new worlds of wonder  
Desert, Jungle, Wonderland and more  
All for the sake of a friend  
  
Found! A sudden screaming joy  
An echo of happiness  
Scorn, contempt, hurt  
  
Second meetings since the darkness  
Betrayl in emerald  
Broken trust in cerulian  
  
I thought we were friends?  
Tears streamed down the once happy boy's cheeks  
Landing on bended knees to soak into cloth  
  
We were...you left me.  
The other held no remorse  
An acid accuisation  
  
Despair, even more pain  
A deadly sin, a knife's edge  
...I've been having these weird thoughts lately...  
  
Onward the master pressed  
Tears fell at night  
While day held a fake smile  
  
An ocean, a spook town, all in his way  
Then again a flicker of forlorn hope  
He opened Hallow Baston  
  
Fighting on, pressing forward  
Muffled crys as he was wounded  
Then the true evil appeared  
  
  
  
a deadly hiss  
Clashing noises, fallen comrads  
  
  
Destroyed, but still alive  
Give them back...  
Defeat your love.  
  
The reality too real  
A once best friend  
Now becomes the enemy  
  
I don't wanna fight you.  
You don't have a choice.  
If you wanna save Kairi.  
  
The cerulian eyed boy gasped  
A red haired body appeared in front of him  
...how could you?  
  
I ask you the same.  
The two boys locked eyes  
One scornful, the other sadness  
  
A clashing of keyblades  
One dark, one light  
Two friends pitted against each other  
  
It soon ended  
Silver exahusted  
Brown triumpht  
  
I'm sorry...  
No time. Seal the door.  
But you'll be traped!!  
  
Shaking his head the silver one sighed  
Tears of pain feel down his cheeks  
Arms embracing the one he loved  
  
Brushed away tears  
A soft touch of lips  
I love you...  
  
Struggling...panting..crying...  
Slowly the door shut  
take care of her...  
  
A final tear filled farwell  
Collapsing to his knees  
Riku...I love you too...  
  
  
  
He cared for Kairi  
Sister to him always  
Go home where it's safe.  
  
She's gone now  
He looks at the animals  
We're going to save him.  
  
Setting out  
A sudden shout  
Pain filled his head  
  
Flashes of the future  
Heartless over flowing  
Silver on a high building  
  
Destruction and age  
Jump, run, fly  
Up, higher, swinging madly  
  
A small smirk and a spark of life  
Jumped! Falling, falling...  
Smirk still in place  
  
Caught and held tightly  
A chuckle released from deep within'  
Eyes no longer seeing  
  
Slowed, time stopped  
Past each other, closer, closer  
A whispered I love you... from both  
  
Silver fell  
Brown flew  
Up, down, save the world  
  
It's there...  
Desrution-a true force  
An evil glare as blue met red  
  
  
  
CRASH!  
  
A new battle ragged on the roof  
An old battle on the ground  
Two old friends forever  
  
Many unknowns  
Welcomed friends  
New of both types  
  
  
  
A whisper in the air...  
It's all coming back to me...  
The true...


End file.
